Tenemos a un brony
by Alejandro.M
Summary: Las desventuras de un joven brony que llego a equestria y que no se querra ir, amor, comedia y aventura aqui mismo. ¿Que pasara? ¿Donde estara el romance? ¿Valdra la pena esta historia? ¿Deberia ponerle lemon? No se diga mas y entra a verla. (Mi Primer Fic)
1. Que raro dia

**Negrita **narración.

"En comillas" pensamiento.

-En guiones- diálogo.

* * *

_**-**** ¡Tenemos un Brony!**** -**_

**En una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, la luz del amanecer despertaba con amabilidad a todos los seres de la creación...**

-¡Estúpido sol! ¡Quiero dormir más! ¡¿Justo tienes que darme en el rostro?!

**Nuestro heroe Alex, un joven de 15 años que, cuida la casa de campo de su tia durante el verano, se encuentra buscando ropa Limpia bajo su cama cuando alguien toca la puerta abajo.**

-¿Buenos días hay alguien en casa?

-Ya va "Me puse una camisa a medio sudar y un pantalón simple para atender la puerta, lo cual es raro porque nadie vive por aquí cerca... Abro la puerta y es... Genial, una abuelita."

-Buenos días hijo, acabo de mudarme junto y necesito ayuda para organizar la casa. ¿Podría auxiliarme?

-"¡Di que no!" Sí, no tengo problema.

-Gracias hijo, será rápido.

-"¡Mierda! Dije que sí, ya que más da"

**El par caminaba tranquilamente por un prado vacío, pues era verdad que no había nadie en 5 km a la redonda, hasta que Alex empieza la conversación.**

-¿Puedo preguntar, por qué se mudó aquí?

-Pues ya estoy vieja y necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para descansar y estudiar más.

-"No sé porque me siento incomodo junto a ella, pero igual parece buena persona..." ¿Que está estudiando?

-Magia y hechicería, en este momento busco una forma de hacer los sueños realidad, así me hare más joven y fuerte jejejejejeje.

-"Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, mejor ni hablo más, quizás hasta me sale con que me va a engordar para comerme."

**Luego de un camino de 30 minutos en completo silencio, Alex llego a lo que parecía una mansión vieja y en ruinas, extremadamente grande y lujosa.**

-Genial, me llevaran años limpiar todo esto.

-Joven, soy vieja no sorda, y si se empieza ahora mismo terminara hoy.

-Perdón... aunque bien, que tan malo podría ser, será fácil y rápido "Espero no arrepentirme de lo que dije"...

* * *

"¡4 horas ayudando a la viejita que me trajo para limpiar toda la basura que rodea su casa! ¡Estúpida moral que me hizo decirle que sí! Pero afín termine, y justo cuando viene la abuelita"

-¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi casa?

**Dijo una abuelita muy enojada mientras levantaba las manos y empezaba a decir una especie de conjuro.**

-¡No! Abu, espere, usted me trajo para ayudarla a limpiar, por favor no me haga sapo.

...

-Es cierto, perdóneme, es que a mí se me olvidan las cosas nuevas y nos las recuerdo hasta muy después.

-"Se le nota" No importa. ¿Falta algo más por hacer?

-Sí, hay un pozo que quiero que descubra, lo tapa una gran piedra

* * *

**La entrada al pozo era cubierta por una piedra enorme y plana que media unos 3m.**

-"¡Hora de empezar a trabajar como hombre macho!"

**Luego de 20 minutos de fracasar como niña de 5 años, Alex se pone más cerca del pozo para empujar mejor. El hecho es que la piedra si se movió aunque...**

-¡Me lleva la grandísima re...! "Si, yo también me caí, y adivinen, también me desmaye por quien sabe cuánto tiempo."

"Este día sí que me va horrendo, primero no dormir bien, luego la bruja con Alzheimer y ahora estoy en un agujero oscuro y sin salida... Seguro moriré aquí... Solo, virgen y sin amigos, mi tía ni se ha de acordar de mí y en la casa no hay nadie..."

...

"Aunque, siento una brisa... Y escucho... ¿Pájaros?"

-¡HOLA!

"Ok, abro los ojos lento y seguro mientras busco de donde vino esa voz chillona..."

-"Si, una poni de distintos tonos rosas me mira con ojos de curiosa mientras yo me muero del susto y confusión"

Mientras nuestro personaje procesa todo, la muy alegre poni lo mira de pies a cabeza como si fuera un alíen.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Hola!

"¡Esto lo confirma!... ¡Me morí por la caída!"

-¿Estoy muerto? "¡Esto lo confirma!... ¡Me morí por la caída!"

-No tontito, si te asuste es porque sigues vivo.

"Tiene razón... Entonces... Es la misma Pinkie de My Little Pony"

-¿Entonces, déjame adivinar, te llamas Pinkie verdad?

-Sipi

-¿Y quieres ser mi amiga verdad?

-Claro

-Lo supuse.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Alex y yo...

**La conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien más a lo lejos y fue cuando Alex levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la casa de la vieja.**

-¡¿Pinkie, donde estás?!

-"Podría jurar que esa voz es de..."

-¡Twilight!, me encontré a alguien muy extraño, parece un mono feo.

-"¡Aja!... Un momento, Twilight... Pinkie... "

¡Por Celestia! ¡Es como esos fics de siempre!

-¿Quién eres tú?

"No puede ser, tengo a la gran Twilight Sparkle viéndome como si fuera un animal raro, actúa natural"

-¡Hola Twilight!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**Primer strike.**

-Pues veras, es difícil de explicar porque, para empezar, me llamo Alex, y yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano donde…

-Sí, vienes del mundo humano.

"Olvidaba que ella fue a nuestra dimensión... eso confirma que este no es el mundo humano"

-¿Estamos en el bosque everfree?

-Sipi, Twilight y yo estábamos buscando al conejito de Fluttershy. ¿No los has visto? Se llama Ángel y es tan lindo, se ve tan suave y adorable, siempre que lo veo le digo a Fluttershy que...

-! Pinkie!

**Twilight y Alex gritaron tan fuerte que incluso asustaron a varios animalitos del bosque**.

-"Parce que a Pinkie le gusta hablar bastante"

**Rio juguetona Pinkie, mientras Twilight volvió su atención al extraño.**

-Respóndeme, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**Segundo strike**.

-Responderé a todas tus preguntas

-Empieza ya, sé que no debes estar aquí y siendo sincera no me inspiras confianza

**Tercer strike.**

-Bien, se tu nombre porque soy de los pocos humanos que podemos usar magia, entonces estoy usando mis poderes para saber sus identidades.

-No sabía que los humanos también tenían magia.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Se lo creyó!?"

-Así es, pero solo muy pocos podemos, solo los más poderosos y geniales "No puedo creer que de verdad me creyera"

-Tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar Alex, pero primero lo primero, Celestia debe saber esto.

"Siento que este día será muy, pero muy largo, por otro lado... creo que esta esto no será como los fics que he leído."

* * *

**Sé que podría ser mejor, si te intereso la historia dímelo y si viste algún error o algo para mejorar házmelo saber.**

**La historia promete, la continuare dependiendo de que tanto guste.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. 3 Dias de prueba

**Negrita** = Narración

"_comillas" = _Pensamiento

_**Personaje**_-mas guion = Diálogos

* * *

**-3 Días De Prueba-**

**Nuestro héroe, se encuentra ahora caminando con Twilight y una muy feliz Pinkie por el bosque everfree en dirección a Ponyville.**

_**Twilight**_ -Dime Alex. ¿Qué te trajo a nuestro mundo?

_**Alex**_ -Pues si te soy sincero, una caída como de 6 metros que no me dio opción de viaje.

_**Pinkie**_ -¡Entonces te debe gustar lo arriesgado! Te llevarías bien con una amiga nuestra se llama...

_**Alex**_ -Rainbow Dash, se podría decir que se de ella.

_**Pinkie**_ -¿¡Enserio?! Qué bien estoy segura que serán buenos amigos.

_**Twilight**__ -_"quiero saber cómo es que sabe tanto de nuestro mundo"

**El Resto del camino fue en silencio, Alex imaginaba como seria vivir en Ponyville y Twilight le susurraba a Pinkie muy indiscretamente que no confiara mucho en Alex.**

_**Alex**_ -"Seria interesante pasar un rato aquí, después de todo, se me este lugar de memoria y están todos los ponys, por lo que veo no es muy diferente a la serie."

* * *

**Al llegar a Ponyville, Twilight repartió órdenes.**

_**Twilight**_ -Pinkie pie, podrías decirles a las demás que vallan afuera de la boutique de Rarity, llegare pronto.

_**Pinkie**_ -A la orden Twilight.

_**Twilight**_ -Sígueme Alex.

_**Alex**_ -¿A dónde vamos?

_**Twilight**__ -_Vamos a investigarte

_**Alex**__ -_"Tengo un mal presentimiento"

**Luego de 20 minutos donde Alex curioseaba todo Ponyville, llegaron a un lugar que Alex solo había visto en la serie.**

_**Twilight**_ -Bienvenido a la biblioteca.

_**Alex**_ -"Solo espero que no me use como experimento"

_**Twilight**_ -"El sujeto de estudio, nombre Alex"

**Twilight empezó a murmurar algo mientras buscaba unos libros, cosas que ponían nervioso a Alex.**

_**Alex**_ -¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo?

_**Twilight**_ -Trato de saber si las pruebas te mataran o solo te causaran daños permanentes.

_**Alex**_ -¿Puedo negarme?

**Twilight rio macabramente.**

_**Twilight**_-Que pregunta... Por supuesto que no.

_**¿?**_ -¿Twilight?

**Un muy somnoliento dragoncito se asomaba por la puerta.**

_**Twilight**_ -¡Spike! ¿Estabas dormido?

_**Spike**_ -No... Estaba... ordenando los libros, como siempre.

_**Alex**_ -¿Hola? "Como que se están olvidando de mi"

_**Spike**_ -¿Quién eres tú?

_**Alex**_ -Me llamo Alex, si no te habías fijado, vengo del mundo humano.

_**Twilight**_ -Spike, tenemos una carta que escribir.

_**Spike**_ -A la orden Twilight.

_**Alex**_ -"Me esperaba más interés de Spike, pero ni modo"

**Mientras Twilight miraba, media y examinaba descaradamente de pies a cabeza a nuestro héroe, en la boutique de Rarity las portadoras de los elementos se reunían.**

* * *

_**AJ**_ -¿Para qué nos reunieron aquí?

_**Pinkie**__ -_Twilight dijo que tenía algo importante que decir, creo que tiene que ver con el humano que nos encontramos en el bosque.

_**Fluttershy**_ -¿Encontraron un humano?

_**Pinkie**_- Si, Twilight se lo llevo, deberían verlo, es tan raro, usa ropa y camina en dos pies, y solo tiene pelo en la cabeza.

_**Rainbow**_ -Que lo traigan aquí, siempre he querido ver un humano.

_**¿?**_ -No creo que quisieras ver uno.

**Para sorpresa de todas de una nube que apareció de la nada salió la princesa Luna con una cara un de pocos amigos.**

**_Rarity_**_ -¿_Princesa Luna, a que debemos su visita?

_**Luna** _-Mi hermana me envió para ver a ese humano que tienen.

* * *

**Alex y Twilight entraron a la boutique, Alex estaba con una cara de asombro y casi se le caía la baba de tan abierta que tenía la boca al ver a la verdadera princesa Luna frente a él.**

**_Luna_ **-Humano, justo a tiempo, he venido por ti ¿Cómo te llamas y que haces fuera de tu dimensión?

**_Alex_ **-Parece que me estoy ganando fama, para empezar me llamo Alex, soy un brony por excelencia y llegue aquí por accidente.

**_Twilight_** -Princesa ¿Qué ara con él?

**_Luna_** -Lo único que me dijeron fue que me asegurara de tus intenciones

**_Alex_**_ -_Entonces... ¿No me devolverán a mi mundo?

**_Luna_-Por** más que lo deseara, no, siempre y cuando no seas una amenaza o causes problemas.

_**¿? **_-Sabes Luna, me has dado una idea.

**La princesa apareció frente a todos en medio de una nube de color lila.**

**_Luna_**-¡Hermana! Por favor di que lo devolveremos.

**_Celestia_**_ -_Al contrario, nosotros ya hemos ido a su mundo y nadie nos lo prohibió, no debemos negarle quedarse aquí si él lo desea, y en visto de tu desconfianza, serás tú la que lo vigile.

**_Twilight_**_ -_Pero, ¿dónde se hospedara?

**_Celestia_**-Twilight, mi leal alumna. ¿Podrías acogerlo tú mientras le buscamos un lugar?

**_Luna_**_ -_ "¡hash! Ojala diga que no"

**_Twilight_ **- Claro, no tengo problema, a cambio de que Alex me permita estudiarlo.

_**Luna**- _Ojala te atropellen Alex.

_**Alex**- _Twilight, acepto y princesa Luna, usted me cae bien

**_Nuestro gran personaje estaba que no le creía que esto estuviera pasando, estaba en Ponyville, estaba con las portadoras de los elementos y para lo mejor sería cuidado personalmente por la gran princesa Luna._**

_**Celestia** -_No se diga más, a partir de hoy Alex es un pony.

**Dicho esto, Celestia cubrió con magia a Alex y después de un fuerte rayo de luz que segó a varios, aparece nuestro personaje como... un alicornio... lo que claro, confundió a todos los presentes.**

_**Alex** -_¿Por qué me siento raro? "Siento que no puedo pararme normal, que me caigo hacia delante"

_**Celestia** -_Te transforme en un alicornio claro.

**Hubo un silencio de funeral por unos segundos hasta que Luna y Alex preguntaron unísonos.**

**_Luna y Alex _**-¿¡Por qué!?

_**Celestia** -¿_Preferías un Pony normal o un Pegaso?

_**Alex** _-No, ninguno de los dos. Princesa, no se ofenda, soy un humano, no un pony. ¿Por qué me volvió uno?

_**Celestia** -_Realmente creí que te gustaría ser un alicornio, digo, si no te agrada, puedo deshacer el hechizo en 3 días.

_**Luna** _-Hermana, no sabía que podías hacer eso.

_**Celestia** _-Pues, solo durara 3 días.

_**Pinkie** -¡_Alex es un pony! ¡Alex es un pony!

**Cantaba una muy feliz Pinkie dando saltitos alrededor de Alex.**

_**Luna** -_Bien Alex, tienes 3 días como pony a partir de mañana, gánate mi confianza humano.

_**Alex** _-¿Twilight, me haces un favor?

**_Twilight_ **-¿Dime?

_**Alex** -_Asegúrate que la princesa Luna no me mate.

_**Luna** -_Descuida, prometo no matarte, envenenarte, enfermarte, hacerte explotar, electrocutarte, maltratarte, o golpearte y cualquier otro castigo que termine en arte.

_**Twilight** -_Princesa. ¿Por qué odia tanto a Alex?

_**Luna** -_Eso es algo mío, no te preocupes...

**Y así las amigas y las princesas se fueron a sus hogares, ahora empiezan las desventuras de nuestro queridísimo Pony, Alex. Serán tres días donde solo Dios y yo, el narrador, sabemos que le pasara a nuestro héroe.**

* * *

Bien, el segundo capítulo lo subí porque en menos de 24 horas 6 personas me dijeron que les gusto la historia, aunque no son muchas, para salir de cero es un buen inicio, vendira bien que recomendaran el fic.

Como vieron si hice caso a las recomendaciones, pero no se me da mucho escribir largo, sigo practicando.

Subiré capítulos en cuanto pueda, no prometo fecha fija. En eso, nos vemos en el tercer capítulo de tenemos un Brony.


	3. Primer Dia

**Capitlo 3: El Primer dia.**

**Negrita **narración.

"En comillas" pensamiento.

-En guiones- diálogo.

* * *

**Nuestro héroe, que ahora es un alicornio color verde y cabello café, estaba con Twilight repartiendo «camas».**

**_Twilight_** -Esta será tu cama

**Dijo mientras señalaba unas hojas del periódico al pie de la ventana de la cocina.**

**_Alex_** -Estas bromeando ¿cierto?

**_Twilight_** - ¿Dónde piensas dormir si no?

**_Alex_** -En algo no se... Más digno. ¿Quizá una cama?

**_Twilight_** -No tengo más camas.

**_Alex –_**Ni siquiera es una cama... Aunque...

**Alex pensaba por una como seria dormir con Twilight en la misma cama y parece que Twilight se imaginó algo similar pues se ruborizó.**

**_Twilight_** -"Lo podría dejar dormir conmigo, pero, no creo que en la cama haya espacio... Aunque si me abrazara..."

**_Alex_** -Twilight, si quieres, yo podría sin problema, es más, gustaría el...

**Un rayo color morado cubrió a nuestro héroe mientras era levantado en el aire para ser azotado contra el suelo con fuerza, hecho esto Twilight grito un fuerte.**

**_Twilight_** -¡No lo harás!

**_Alex_** -Bien, no era necesaria la violencia, si no querías que ayudara a limpiar bastaba con un simple e indoloro No gracias.

**Twilight se volvió más roja que las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres.**

**_Twilight_** -Es que pensaba otra cosa... Perdón.

**_Alex_** -¿Tanto como para dejarme tallado en el suelo?

**Twilight lo miro con rabia por haber hecho eso y ser ella la culpable.**

**_Twilight_** -Dormirás en el piso hasta nuevo aviso.

**Alex se voltea para irse al rincón cuando Twilight miro su costado sin querer.**

**_Twilight_** -No tienes Cuttie Mark, ya lo habías notado. ¿Cierto?

**_Alex_** -Realmente no había pensado en ello, aunque tendría sentido el que no, pues nunca busque mi talento especial.

**_Twilight_** -¿Cómo puede que no sepas para que seas especial?

**_Alex_** -Los humanos no tenemos nada que nos diga que talento único tenemos.

**_Twilight_** "Esto no puede ser, cada pony debe tener Cuttie Mark, esto es inaceptable" -Te ayudare a que sepas cuál es tu talento.

**Alex pensó, en pasar el día haciendo nada en el rincón con la princesa Luna merodeando por ahí o pasar todo el día en busca de su Cuttie Mark.**

**_Alex_** -¿Bien, que propones?

**_Twilight_** -Pensar, en el mundo humano, que es lo que más te gustaba hacer o en que destacabas.

**Alex pensó, analizo y ordeno ideas, tomo en cuenta todo, desde su infancia hasta ese momento y llego a la conclusión, y pudo ver la realidad.**

**_Alex_** –Nada.

**_Twilight -_**No tienes amigos. ¿Cierto?

**_Alex_** –Para tu información mucha gente cree que soy interesante y agradable.

**_Twilight_** –Tus padres no cuentan.

**_Alex_** -...

¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

**_Twilight_** –Bien, armemos una lista de cosas en las que podrías ser útil.

**_Alex_** –tengo alas ¿no? Entonces ayudar a Rainbow Dash, siempre quise conocerla y desde que llegue no he tenido oportunidad.

**_Twilight_** "Esto me divertirá más a mí que a Alex"

**Dicho esto, se dirigieron al Pegaso color cian.**

* * *

**_Alex –_**Que me lleve la grandísima re...

**Nuestro héroe callo de frente contra el suelo mientras dos ponys se reían con descaro frente a él.**

**_Rainbow –_**Eso fue divertido, hay que volverlo a hacer, solo debes practicar el vuelo... y el aterrizaje.

**_Twilight_** –Mira el lado positivo Alex, lograste disipar... media nube.

**Alex maldijo en voz baja a todas las nubes que existen.**

**_Alex –_**No le veo la gracia, jamás había volado antes.

**_Rainbow_** –Pues si lo practicaras más tal vez serias útil.

**_Twilight –_**Pues veamos qué es lo siguiente...

**_Alex -_**¿Qué hay de ayudar a Pinkie?

**_Twilight_** –Me parece bien.

**_Rainbow _**–Twilight, préstamelo un día, será divertido verlo golpearse solo.

**Luego que nuestro héroe se quitara la tierra de los dientes, él y Twilight se dirigían a Sugarcube Corner cuando una voz los detuvo.**

**_Luna -_**¿Qué están haciendo?

**_Alex_** –Princesa, ¿Qué está haciendo?

**_Luna -_**¿Los humanos son siempre tan torpes? Me dieron órdenes de cuidarte, no me digas que lo olvidaste.

**_Twilight –_**Pues princesa, en este momento íbamos a Sugarcube Corner para buscar la Cuttie Mark de Alex.

**Luna se sorprendió por lo dicho, no había pensado que el humano no tendría Cuttie Mark...**

**_Luna_**** –**Entonces será mejorapresuremoselpaso**.**

* * *

**No hace falta decir lo que lo ocurrió a Alex, pues salió de Sugarcube Corner envuelto en humo, con turrones y dulces de todos los colores pegados, temblando y caminando con dificultad.**

**_Pinkie _**– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres volver a intentar?

**_Alex _**–"Estoy muy seguro de que esa es la guarida del diablo" No gracias Pinkie, creo que esto de trabajar con dulces no es lo mío.

**Luna al ver el estado del humano sintió incluso pena por él.**

**_Pinkie –_**Bueno, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estoy.

**Pinkie se retiró dando saltitos y la princesa ideaba algo no tan difícil y que no lastimara al humano... pero viendo que fue atacado por dulces de menta y pastelillos, es tarea difícil.**

**_Luna - _**¡Magia¡ Eres un alicornio, por lo tanto puedes hacer magia.

**_Alex_** –¿Esa no es la habilidad de Twilight?

**_Twilight_** –No tiene que ser el mismo, hay muchas variaciones, podrías tener una Cuttie Mark de magia sin problemas.

**_Luna_** –No se diga más, aprenderás magia...

**_Alex –_**Y gracias a usted princesa Luna por ofrecerse como mi maestra.

**_Luna –_**Yo me he ofrecido para nada, aquí tienes a Twilight.

**Alex miro a Twilight y disimuladamente le guiño un ojo, Twilight entendió el mensaje.**

**_Twilight_** –No princesa Alex tiene toda la razón, nadie más capacitado que usted.

**_Alex –_**No sea modesta, si usted es una princesa quien mejor que usted para enseñarme magia.

**Luna miro con rabia a Twilight y si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría 3 metros bajo la superficie.**

**_Luna –_**Si eso es así, solo no me llames usted, después de todo si por mi fuera estuvieras en una jaula en la sala del palacio como mascota.

**_Alex_** –Muy bien, aprenderé magia.

**_Twilight_ **-Mas vale que aprendas rapido si quieres una cuttie mark, no seras un alicornio toda tu vida.

**Y así, nuestro Alex, consiguió una maestra que lo quiere muerto, que dos de las mane six lo vieran como inepto y que Twilight lo dejara en el suelo... ¿Qué le depara el segundo día a nuestro amigo'**

* * *

_**Lamento tardar una semana para este pedasito, pero me es dificil escribir entre semana, dejando eso, ya empese con el siguiente capitulo y planeo hacerlos mas largos.**_

_**Y para los que no se dieron cuenta, la imagen de Alex como alicornio es la foto del fic, la creo un amigo mio.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias por su apoyo :)**_


End file.
